nerd guy
by nonetheless
Summary: mafuyu found herself in a dejavu...thats what she think...  darned not good in summaries,,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own oresama teacher so…don't sue...(at least)

**Note: **im on rush, a little mind-blank and most of all truly,indeed,confirmed not good on English so consider it...and also this is my very first fanfic...{bows}

Mafuyu was walking home that night when suddenly hears a commotion or rather something like a fight.

She can't just ignore it so decided to peek...just a peek! But as she gone closer it quite reminds her of uhn...whatever who cares...

Without knowing it, it actually leads her to the exact place where she met takaomi. "Now this starting to freak me out!" she gulps then starts to peek again...

As she open her eyes she saw three guys cornering another guy...{sweatdropsssss}"what the hell's with this? A dejavu?" now her head is all messed up and confused...

"think!think!think!i cant!i don't know!waaahhhh!-wait!if this is really a dejavu or whatever they calls it then..the man...its takaomi..so I don't need to worry...hayyy...and..and if the fact that are meeting was change then-my girly life might come for real!yeahyyyy!but its not a good idea to just forget everything bout him...i mean his already a part of my life...darn it..so...whats more important?

Ugh!i forgot!even if that meeting was alter...him—being my teacher would never ever change..sighs my doomed life would never change...so..."a clenched sound snap her out

She decided to just go with the flow..and burst in..and what a surprise that from the whole time it was just really a coincidence...and its not takaomi...rather an unconscious lying nerd guy/,

After beating the three delinquents she carries the nerd guy to stairs and slap him a little gentle to wake him up...and when the guy starting to open his eyes he immediately hugs mafuyu

"oneee-chan!nee-chan!thank you!you save me again"so mafuyu blushed

"wa-wait!im not!"then pushed away the nerd guy

"ah!oh...sorry..i thought you were my sister...haha,how foolish of me...didn't even recognize your shorter than me...and has a short hair as well..."

"is it bad...?having a short hair?"{not girly at all?}

"huh?no...not at all,I mean short hair actually emphasizes your face...that makes it cute...uhn...not saying your not cute if having a long hair..."

Mafuyu starts to sneeze and teardrops is all over her face*sob*sob*"what a reall nice guy...im freaking happy!no one ever compliments me like that...!*sob*sob*"mafuyu thought

On the other hand the guy just panics and don't know what to do..or if he said something that disappoint her"sorry!*bows head*I don't know whats really happening..but sorry if ever.."

"NO!im just happy...thats all.."scrubs her head

"thank you too...i haven't thank properly...so thank you..anyway how did you get from those delinquents?"

"huh,well you..-I mean they already run away after you collapased...ahaha.."

"..ofcourse,ofcourse...what am i thinking..a girl like you cant even..be closed to those types of guys...i shouldn't have ask...haha..-oh,its getting dark... I need to go home...i must kept goin..."

"can you walk already?are you already fine?"

'hmmm..im fine...lucky me I didn't even get any injures from them...which quite questionable as well.."he then brush off the dirt in his pants and goodbye to mafuyu...

**Back to the past...**

Its actually the last day of mafuyuS vacation,and she badly wanted to play with hayasaka,banchou and takaomi?since she mostly spent vacation with her friends at former school... but they all ignore her..so she really was upset and that's when she save the nerd guy...and come to think of it she hadnt ask his name...what an idiot

**Back to reality..**

Mafuyu is about to fall asleep caused by the unappearance of their teacher which is quite abnormal bec. Its takaomi..you'll never be absent in his class or else-

When mafuyu was bout to close her eyes that's when takaomi slammed the door and enter with a sort of bad mood

"ok!its unexpected so I'll just go straight to the point..i'll be replaced by a student teacher for couple of weeks..and I know how you treasure and love spending time with me..so I let you have a nice time with him,... for a while..so be good —oh, and you before I forgot...please come in.."

Then enter the nerd guy..."you"mafuyu blurted out.

"her..."nerd guy response

Takaomi just raise an eyebrow...

"that's Him..."hayasaka thought


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again I don't own oresama teacher.

After class…..

When mafuyu was ready to go home, she recognize Hayasaka already she might cacth him up she run straight to the door but incidentally bump at Cleo(nerd guy) . Caused by the impact the books carried by cleo were all spread and so his glasses…

"ugh!sorry I didn't-"mafuyu started to pick all the books.

"its fine but…i…cant see….without my glasses" "yeah..yeah ofcourse…"then put it on for him, but realizetheres a crack on the left side of it….

When cleo is bout to open his eyes…the glass broke into pieces…

Mafuyu just palingly stares….and when it sink in,"sorry!sorry!im sorry!"bows head to the floor.

"{sweatdrop]…no its ok…its just an accident…" "but..but-"

"seriously..please don't sorry its just a glass…its not that im hurt or anything…"then confidently stand"see…im still fine I still have the other half…"then tries to step but slipped and got wounded.

"gyaah!blood!hurt!wound!hands!"

"ouch…guess I actually need a hand..{teehee}"

Therefore…

Mafuyu is leading the way for cleo holding to mafuyu's shoulder."we must hufrry now…its pretty late4 already…I have some work to finish…"

"work?what work?" "you know…stuff related to school…"

"ahh…yeah..(come to think of it,takaomi sometimes didn't sleep just to finish those stuffs."wait-!how are you goin to work on it if you cant even see clearly?damn it!its my fault!"

"hey,relax…I have contacts..Though im not that used to it" "oh..thank god im relieved…uhn..may I ask…whats the reason why you want to be a teacher?im just curious"

"that?well..i admire them..i aspire to beone…and a teacher change my life…" "?"

"I am born with no parents….i was left at the orphanage and the time comes that I started to search them…and I mom…she already passed away,and the reason why sha left me is not bec. Of poverty…but im a child in her teen years…her parents cant accept me..so the man that…(gulp)"cleo hide his face by his hands..

"are you alright..?"

"hmm…"

"are really…-"mafuyu removed his hands that hide his face…that is smiling

"(tap her head)im fine…"

"but I thought.."

"im joking….all of it was a joke…cant you remember our first meeting…?i have a sister…im sorry…hahaha..you really got to it…hahaha sorry…"

Mafuyu blushed because of her ignorance…

"that's just a pay-off for my glasses…"then they continue walking and mafuyu(again) realize something…

"are you sure this is the right way?"" I cant see well..im sure this is it."

And soon they arrived where he live…right next to the building where she lived…

Next morning…

"takaomi!"hayasaka salamned the door and go straight to takaomi's desk""takaomi!i have something to tell…I cant keep this anymore…"takaomi just pissingly stared."mafuyu and that student teacher..they have a relationship…"#takaomi PISSED#"don't you think it's a big problem?huh?""damn it!i don't care!whats with that to me in the first place?and where did relationship came from?" "you see I saw them hugging last night of vacation and just last night they walk together..its not that im(stalking)disagree with her having relationship but-"

To be continued.


End file.
